


Here's The Thing: I'm An Asshole

by zahrawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Grumpy Castiel, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahrawrites/pseuds/zahrawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas hates mornings and snow, and Dean should know that. </p><p>Title from quote found on Tumblr - "Here's the thing: I'm an asshole. Even if I'm nicer to you than anyone has ever been. Even if I fucking love the shit out of you. Even if you're my favourite person ever. I'm still an asshole. Forever and always."  </p><p>As usual, constructive criticism and comments are always welcome.</p><p>Enjoy x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's The Thing: I'm An Asshole

 Castiel is, in actual fact awake; but his eyes are closed and he is still. He can feel the warm body shifting, waking beside him. He's hoping - no, _praying_  - that Dean doesn't insist on waking him up too.

They'd crashed pretty late last night after Gabriel's house party and he's never been an early bird anyway. They would’ve still been in yesterday’s clothes but he had the sensibility to strip down, to at least his boxers and t-shirt.

"Mm.  _Caaaaas_." Dean drawls and rolls over, snaking an arm around his waist, nose pressed into hair at the nape of his neck. 

Castiel isn't really Dean's roommate. Originally it had been Jo but she swapped with Castiel from down the hall and now sleeps with his original roommate, Anna. And when he says  _sleep_ , he means it in  _every_  sense of the word.

Anna's the RA anyway so there wasn't much trouble with their roommate swap.

"D'you think it’s snowing outside?" Dean whispers. There had been a forecast for snow but Castiel doesn’t think it’s highly likely seeing as it hasn’t dropped below the low double digits for the past three weeks and it’s already well into the winter season.

He doesn’t voice his opinion, determined to get some more sleep. He’s just about to slip into unconsciousness when Dean presses his lips to that spot just behind his ear which, when he’s fully awake, makes Castiel produce ludicrous noises. The way his breathing involuntarily hitches this time though doesn’t go unnoticed and he can feel Dean’s smirk against his skin.

"I knew you were awake." His boyfriend murmurs.

"I’m not awake." He replies adamantly and burrows his face further into the pillow.

"Caaaaas." Dean says again.

"Fuck off, Dean." He murmurs back.

"C’mon, Cas, let’s go see." Dean says and the uneven rumble of his voice is both enticing and irritating. "Come with me."

Castiel can’t help his own smirk when he replies, "I already did, last night."

Dean’s morning laughter is beautiful… but it also makes him want to punch Dean in the face for being so loud. "Well, if you want…" he starts, and his hand around Castiel’s waist travels lower. "…you can  _come_  with me again in the shower." The hand stops before it reaches its destination and Castiel almost whines.  _Almost_.

Dean slips out of their bed leaving nothing but a rush of cold air. Castiel hears the shower and it sounds immensely tempting but its warm here and he’s so tired that the last thing he feels is a kiss pressed to his temple and then the quiet click of their room door before the dark overtakes him again.

 

-X-x-X-

 

" _It’ll be funny, don’t be such chickens._ "

" _I’m not being a chicken. I just don’t want you getting blue balls because you know he will leave you high and dry for the rest of term and_ I’m _the one who’s gonna have to hear about how you’re not gettin’ any._ "

" _I don’t usually agree with Strawberry Shortcake here, but she’s right. He’s gonna kill you._ "

" _Not to mention that he might switch with Jo again, Chief._ "

" _Oh c’mon, it won’t be that bad._ "

" _Your funeral._ "

Castiel swears that if Dean, Charlie, Meg and Benny don’t stop talking in hushed voices in the next thirty seconds there will be hell to pay because all he wants is ten minutes of shut eye and right now, that’s exactly what he’s  _not_  getting.

"Cas?" The bed dips behind him and Dean leans over, he can feel the cold on the other boy so he pulls the blanket up towards his chin.

"Hm." He replies because he’s curious as to what they were murmuring about.

"Guess what?" he asks and Dean knows better than to  _actually_  make him guess so he adds, "It’s snowing outside."

Well, to be fair, Castiel didn't expect that. He can hear the grin in Dean’s voice and can imagine how his face would have lit up with excitement – he would've looked like a five year old on Christmas morning.

"Mmhm." He simply acknowledges. He hates that he leans away from Dean’s lips when he presses them to Cas’ jaw because Dean’s kisses are the best but right now his skin is as cold as an icicle. 

Dean moves back for a moment, presumably to look back at their friends, before leaning down again and whispering, "Also… sorry."

Castiel doesn’t understand. "Sorry for what?" his speech is slurred with sleep when he slowly rolls over and blinks awake.

Before he can comprehend what’s happening, there’s ice cold snow shoved under his t-shirt and in his hair and then there is laughter and shouts of  _Dean, run!_  and the other boy does, the door bangs on his way out.

"Dean W-winchester, I’m g-gonna k-kill you!" Castiel yells, stuttering through because of the cold. He shakes himself out as he slips into the first footwear he finds, doesn't even bother with a jacket, and chases after Dean. They don’t live high up, two flights of stairs down and he’s already outside.

Dean slows down too much when he turns the corner because he doesn’t want to slip on the ice, but it gives Castiel the advantage so he just straight-up tackles him into the snow. Dean struggles, of course he does, but Castiel manages to get him on his back – straddling his waist – with his hands locked above his head.

"I swear Cas, I’m sorry!" Dean laughs.

Castiel narrows his gaze, makes his decision, takes a handful of snow and shoves it down the front of Dean’s shirt. He goes even further by swiftly unbuckling Dean’s belt and shoving snow into his boxers, too. Castiel laughs when Dean shrieks about how cold it is. In fact, he laughs so hard he ends up rolling over into the snow beside Dean whose hollering has calmed down.

"Serves you right." Castiel remarks.

"Yeah, it does." He admits. "Shit, you must be frozen."

That’s when Castiel looks down at himself and realizes he left the room in just his t-shirt, boxers and slippers. Dean stands and helps Castiel to his feet, too. He takes off his leather jacket and puts it over Castiel’s shoulders who slips his arms into the sleeves and it feels so goddamn warm. His hair is a mess, his cheeks and the tip of his nose are red and his eyes and lips stand out even more against the cold, pale of his skin.

He doesn’t let Dean catch up with him, instead, he speed walks it back to their dorm because he’s freezing his nuts off and he can’t wait to be under a hot shower.

"Cas!" his boyfriend calls. "Wait up!"

He can hear the  _thump thump_  of boots in the snow as Dean reaches his side.

"Go away."

"Aw c’mon Cas, it was a joke."

Castiel jogs it up the stairs, taking two at a time. Dean, surprisingly, doesn’t miss a beat as he follows. Their room is (thankfully) empty when he reaches it. He dumps the leather jacket on the empty bed on the other side of the room, but walks straight into Dean when he turns and makes for the shower.

Dean places his hands either side of Cas’ waist as he spins him around and presses him up against their closed room door. One hand makes its way to settle against the cold column of Cas’ neck. He can’t help but lean into the warmth that Dean’s body provides.

"I’m sorry. Forgive me?" He murmurs as he noses at Cas’ jaw and presses a kiss there.

"Depends."

 Dean pulls back a little. "On what?" he asks quietly, lips catching against Cas’.

Castiel smiles. "If you actually let me have a hot shower." He says, nodding towards the adjacent room.

Dean’s smirk is inevitable. "Oh, don’t worry about that. I can  _definitely_  give you a hot shower." He emphasizes by rolling his hips into Cas’.

Castiel just about holds back a moan.

"It would be my absolute  _pleasure_." Dean practically purrs, nipping softly into the skin under Castiel’s ear, taking his hand and tugging him towards the shower.

Anna gets a complaint about the noise coming from their room again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, my Tumblr is [here](http://prettyboydean.tumblr.com)  
> Drop me a message, tell me what you thought - I'd really appreciate it :)


End file.
